Blood Halls
by mystic night92
Summary: Reia has a chance to get her parents back. And she'll do whatever it takes to have them back with her. Even if it means pretending to be a vampire and attending vamp school!
1. Reia Lune Starbringer

"Oh, Thenith, isn't she beautiful? She's an angel." The queen of Ralatia, realm of the rainbow, was in a bed in the palace's hospital, having just given birth to a beautiful baby girl, the third and youngest princess of Ralatia.

Queen Izora and King Thenith have had four kids now. The two eldest are the twin princesses, Ara and Veera, who at the moment, are five years of age. The middle child, and the only prince of Ralatia, is Desper, who is currently at three years of age. The people have been wondering who the king and queen would give their throne to. The eldest-the twins, or the prince. And if they do give it to te twins, which one of them. And now this one, another princess. Who will the throne go too?

"She's wonderful, Izora, just perfect. What are we going to name her?" The king, Thenith looked at his newborn child, then at his queen, both his gazes filled with pure love.

"I was thinking of Reia. After all, it means "rainbow" in the ancient language. What do you think of it, my king?" Izora looked expectantly at her husband. She had thought of this name for a long time, and when she had seen how amazing her little girl was, she had to name her daughter in the ancient language, and after the realm she was royalty in.

"It's perfect. Reia Lune Starbringer. Her first name is her realm's power, her last name is her realm's royalty, and her full name in the ancient language is-"

"The Last Hope for Light. Yes, this child shall do well. Perfectly well." The king was interrupted by a silky voice that definitely belonged to a female. It wasn't the queen, though, she looked just as shocked as she was.

"Greetings, King and Queen of Ralatia, realm of the rainbow. I am nothing but a mere spirit, forced to wander until my deed is done for the time being. But whose spirit am I? I am Avina. Avina Lightcatcher, of Poperfinia. I trust that you have heard of me, am I right?" The king and queen gasped. Of _course _they knew who Avina Lightcatcher was! She was the most powerful fairy in the history of the 2nd dimension. She died recently, very recently, and rumor was that her spirit was searching for a child who could save, whatever that meant.

"What do you want with Reia?" The queen spoke in a shaky voice and the king wrapped a protective arm around her.

"What do I want with her? I _need _her in order to accomplish what I must accomplish. Please, sacrifice your daughter to me. Trust me, I won't harm her, I merely want to give her the power to complete the mission which has already been laid out for her." The spirit replied, somehow coaxing them.

"What do you mean, laid out for her? Our Reia was just _born_. She couldn't possibly have a destiny awaiting for her. Not yet, at least. And even then, who says there will be one for her?" The queen, once again, spoke in a shaky voice, yet it was more controlled and somewhat relaxed this time.

"I just did. I laid out the path for her. Please, allow me to gift your daughter with something of mine. Let me give her my staff." The spirit requested.

"And what will the staff do to Reia?" The king asked. "Nothing much, it will test her, to see if she is the right one for… let's say, the task. Will you let me?" The spirit asked. The queen did not see much harm in it so she submitted to the spirit's request.

The spirit, or Avina, summoned her staff. It was beautiful and magnificent. Shining pearls were stacked on top of one another to form the handhold. An open heart with a crescent moon stood on top of the pearls and strands of flowers were winding down the staff. King Thenith and Queen Izora stood, watching as the staff floated towards them and stopped above their daughter.

A sudden light spread out of the crescent moon and a replica of that light started shining from the princess's heart. The light grew brighter and brighter until it suddenly dimmed and just a small path of light was left from the sudden outburst. The king and queen watched as the light, still shining from the crescent moon, planted a replica of that very same crescent moon onto the baby's neck, right underneath the chin. The light stayed, burning the moon into the baby's skin, until the light went out completely and the moon faded into the princess's skin. Her parents stared in shock.

"It is final. She is the one that must go on this path. There is no turning back. Farewell, King Thenith, Queen Izora. Farewell, my blossom, Reia Starbringer." With the last good-bye, the spirit left, along with the staff.

The king and queen stared more at their daughter when they heard a cry. Queen Zena of Sheera, realm of shape-shifters, and sister of Queen Izora, blasted through the doors.

"Sister, it's Dienno. She's come. But we don't know why? She's been targeting Poperfinia, but now, she's at the gate of Ralatia. The army is trying all they can but it'll only be a matter of time until Dienno breaks through your ranks. And I believe that the time you have is very short. We must leave, hurry."

Zena ushered the king and queen out, along with the princess. Along the way, the king asked where his other kids were. "They should be out of the palace. We're fleeing. You are to come to my palace, in Sheera. And don't you dare say you can't leave because you have your duty here. It's the duty of your people to make sure their rulers stay protected. And it's my duty as your older sister to make sure you're safe. Now come." They rushed through the palace, finding servants and guards and courtiers rushing through the palace, some trying to get out, and some trying to protect their monarchs.

Once they made it outside, they found that the world had gone bleak, grey and dark. The color had been sucked out of the world. "What do we do? Without the color in this realm, our people cannot fight!" The king shouted. Just then, a wave of dark, cursed souls was heading towards them. Izora soon understood.

"They want Reia! They want our baby! I have to stop them. I _will _stop them! Thenith, no matter what happens, you make sure you and the family stays safe. Zena, sister, please, keep an eye on them." Queen Izora kissed her daughter's head once more, gave her to Zena, and headed towards the wave. Thenith started to go after her, but a hand on his arm kept him from doing so.

"No, it's too late. Izora won't change her mind now. There is nothing that you can no longer do for her. We must leave, now." Without another word, Zena turned to leave.

Thenith followed her, but not before he turned to see his wife buried in the wave of eternal evil. And not so long after, he was swallowed as well, along with his people.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Good, not good? Please tell me. Oh, and review, definitely review. I really hope you understood the whole spirit thing. And in case you didn't figure it out, yes the whole realm died, along with the king, queen, and the prince and princesses. But Reia and Zena got out fine. Review, please!**


	2. WHAT!

**A/N: Thanks so much to the people who reviewed in the last chapter: cattie13 and akatrixie. Please review and on to the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>WHAT?<strong>

* * *

><p><em>15 years later…<em>

"MY SCEPTER! How dare you?" I rushed forward, grabbed my scepter from the ground, and flew an entire brigade of fire and ice at the _grande _gnome.

I raised my scepter and was about to cage it when I started getting tingles through my Corancia. I lowered my scepter. I was needed at Foronix Academy, not at the town square. So, I beat my wings, cast a spell, and teleported into Headmistress Antia's office.

Now, you may be wondering how I have wings, a scepter, _and _be able to cast spells.

Hi. My name is Reia, as in _RAY-uh, _Reia Lune Starbringer, and I may be what you call a fairy. In reality, I'm more of a shape-shifting girl, with special powers.

You see, the official definition of "fairy" in the 3rd dimension dictionary is "tiny supernatural being". **(A/N: And yes, I actually looked up the definition.) **But in truth, those are pixies. Fairies are more like humans with giant butterfly wings with magical powers and all that. And yes, we can fly.

There are schools everywhere for fairies to harness their powers, and Foronix Academy is the best in the 2nd dimension. Fairies from every realm, and I mean _every, _come to the realm of Vasíleio to try and get in to Foronix Academy and study there, but only the best can attend. Best as in, best in ranking, money, power, etc. And, since my aunt's a queen, I got in.

You see, I come from a realm called Sheera and I was sent to Foronix to master my magic, and become an official fairy, which meant obtaining my Realna. I'm 15 and I've been attending Foronix for three months now, so I'm still at my first evolution of power, Corancia, the official term being Kindella, for kingdom. And because of all this, I was used to fedning off monsters and vicious beasts. So when I got to the office, I was surprised to see it in proper order. I was expecting some sort of stampede of monsters of something.

"Reia, I understand you are currently residing with your aunt, Queen Zena; ruler of Sheera, and your cousin, Prince Korlick; heir to the throne of Sheera. Am I right? And it was your aunt who sent you to me, correct?" I turned around to see the Headmistress. "Yes," I answer.

"Reia, your powers are now strong enough to search for your parents. Coming from Lasharta, the kingdom of connections, I can tell you they are alive."

"WHAT?"

Wanna know what was going through my veins just then?

Anger, shock, fear, happiness. . . _**anger.**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: so? How was it? Sorry for the long wait, but, there you go! Please review!**


	3. Explanations and a bit of Answers

**A/N: Thank you so much to all my reviewers! Now, if you're wondering where the vampires are, they're coming up soon. In a couple of chapters or so. So please be patient, and review! Thanks! Now, this chapter is going to get confusing, it was super hard for me to write so if you have any questions, I'll be happy to answer them.**

* * *

><p><strong>3. Explanations and... a bit of Answers<strong>

* * *

><p>"It's true, Reia. Your parents are alive. Now please, sit down. We should talk." Antia waved her hand, motioning me down which I eventually did with huge reluctance, which is when I knew that this conversation was going to be <em>long<em>.

I mean, what else was I expecting. If my parents really were alive, Antia would have to explain how they survived the Battle of Ralatia. **(A/N: The Battle of Ralatia is what you read about in the first chapter, when Reia was just born.) **After all, my Aunt Zena had seen them die that day with her very own eyes.

"First, I'd like to see your scepter." I thought it was an odd request, but this was Antia. And I don't question Antia. I never have, and most likely never will. I handed my scepter over to the Headmistress.

"Reia, you do know that you are the only fairy in this Academy that currently has a scepter which would mean you have an exceptional amount of power. Most fairies, which are the ones with ordinary power amounts, get a shield to aid them in their journey, while you, got a scepter." I nodded. This was explained to me the moment Sheera, my realm, gave me the scepter. But I still wasn't showing any "exceptional powers".

"And your Corancia Charm, may I see that as well?" Again, I nodded. I unhooked the chain, slid the necklace off my neck, and held out my right palm with my Corancia in it. Oh wait, I think I should explain first.

First off, I mentioned the Battle of Ralatia, also named, Dienno's Defeat, Battle of Ralatia, and a bunch of other names. The fight itself was simple. But the whole plot behind it is super complicated to understand. First of all, I was in it. Second, it's where my parents died. My parents were a duke and duchess of Ralatia, as well as the counselors for the king and queen. I didn't have any other family after that, my whole entire family died in this fight. But third, this fight is the reason I came into the care of the Queen of Sheera, Zena. Zena isn't really my aunt, but I call her that anyways. Zena is the sister of Ralatia's queen, Iris. It's kinda funny actually, since Ralatia is the realm of the rainbow, and Iris is the name of the Greek goddess of the rainbow…. So yeah, anyways back to the battle.

The day of the fight was the day I was born. Apparently, it was also the day Princess Venesia, the princess of Ralatia, was born. Legend says that Venesia was the one to defeat Dienno, and not the queen. Either way, let's get back.

So, there's this really powerful fairy named Avina, of Poperfinia, where some of the most powerful fairies come from. And Avina _is_ the most powerful fairy… so far, at least. There are rumors that Ralatia's princess, or Venesia, has even more power than Avina. So, Avina, like many other powerful fairies, had a… how do you say it, a worst enemy, a rival. This rival was Dienno, Daughter of the Dark.

We call Dienno Daughter of the Dark because that was literally what she was. She herself was an evil person, while her soul itself was pitch-black. Now, Dienno was super jealous that Avina was so much stronger than her and Dienno wanted that power. Now the only way to steal another fairy's power for your own is to obtain either their realm's gift, or their Charm.

So Dienno was aiming for Avina's scepter or Realna necklace. Realna meaning the last evolution of a fairy, making that fairy an official guardian of their realm. While searching for a way to make sure Dienno didn't get access to her power, Avina was killed, but others say she was just kidnapped. Personally, I don't believe either. Aunt Zenna told me once about Avina's spirit, and that's what I believe. So anyways, Avina is now dead, so why attack Ralatia?

Apparently, Avina's spirit was wandering for awhile after she died. After a bit of wandering, Avina's spirit finally came across Ralatia's princess, Venesia. Then, for some unknown reason, Avina's wandering spirit…vanished. Yep, just vanished. No longer wandering, existing, just gone. Somehow, word traveled fast that Ralatia was the last place Avina-or her spirit- was heard from, and Dienno eventually obtained this information.

Of course, Dienno, filled with her hatred and jealousy of Avina, went storming into the realm of Ralatia for information on Avina. Many Ralatians died then, including my parents, but, Dienno was defeated and sent to the Underworld, or to put it lightly, Hell. She's been imprisoned there ever since.

While the guards were sifting through the damage, they found me in a palace room, and made preparations to ship me off to the orphanage. Zena crossed paths with the guards then, and decided to take me in. So, I was brought to the palace of Sheera, and was treated like her daughter, a princess in that realm.

Or at least, that's what Zena tells me.

Ever since then, I've been indebted to her. My "cousin", aka Zena's son, Korlick, is four years older than me, 19, and a major-mass player, but he's thankfully not arrogant…much. But he is pretty protective of me and I do love him like an older brother. I guess he's protective of me because he doesn't want to lose me, like Medi.

See, there was one more person who was killed in the Battle of Ralatia; Medwin, Korlick's younger brother. Apparently, he was a year younger than Korlick and three years older than me; he'd be 18 if he was still alive today.

So, yeah…. That's the need-to-know info on the Battle of Ralatia.

The thing 'bout the scepter. Ok, uummm… so you know about the journey us fairies take in order to obtain our Realna. Well, in order to help/aid us along the way, we receive one gift that is blessed with the power of our realm. That gift is either a shield or a scepter. Now, as you heard before, most fairies get a shield that can transform into anything the fairy wants or needs. It can transform into _anything_… except a scepter. You see, your gift kinda gives you an insight on your future. If you receive a shield, that's pretty ordinary. If you receive a scepter, that's pretty cool, it means you got a good road ahead of you and your powers will turn out to be pretty extreme. Now, back before Avina died, your chances of receiving either one of these gifts were pretty much 50/50. You got a fair chance at either one. However, now that Avina has died, getting a scepter is unheard of. Literally, unheard of. In fact, I'm the only fairy ever since Avina died that has received a scepter.

So, you've heard of the shield and scepter part. But there are actually _three _gifts a fairy can receive. Just like everything else, there's unordinary, ordinary, and extraordinary. You've heard of ordinary-shield, and extraordinary-scepter, already. Now, an unordinary gift is a sort of charm necklace that gives a boost in power. If you receive _that _as your gift, it basically says you should just quit now, you'll flunk as a fairy. Guess which gift Dienno received? Yep, she got the charm.

Oh, one more thing. All these gifts have a condensed form. A shield condenses into a ring, a scepter condenses into a bracelet, and a charm condenses into a necklace. All different forms of jewelry.

So, yeah. You now know the basics of the realm gifts. My scepter has the power of my birth realm, Ralatia, instead of the realm I reside in, Sheera. So even though I'm associated with shape-shifters, I have the power of the rainbow and color.

My scepter is comprised of gold and pink. The handheld is a long golden shaft with an open heart at the top, which is pink and edged in gold. It helps me wield my powers better, the power to control color and such.

Now, Charms. How do I explain this one? A Charm isn't just some silly old pendant you put on a bracelet, these Charms are representations of our magical phase; in my case, my current Charm is the representation of my Corancia; it's called my Corancia Charm.

Our Charms change along with our evolutions, as do our realm gifts, so when my powers change from Corancia to Starla, my Charm will change as well, from my Corancia Charm to my Starla Charm. My scepter will change too, into one with more power, and an added detail.

Oh, you should probably know that the order of a fairy's evolution is as follows: Corancia/Kindella, Starla, Moona, Sunia, Cloudtia, Skyra, and the one that'll make me an official fairy, Realna. As you can see, they're based off of what's most important in a fairy's life: Kingdom, Star, Moon, Sun, Cloud, Sky, Realm. All fairies are required to know this by heart.

And that's as far as I'll go explaining-wise.

Anyways, Antia was examining them. When she lifted her head, she spoke to me.

"We think that your parents are somewhere in the 3rd Dimension. But that's not all; we think they're currently residing in a vampire compound." "What? Why would my parents be in a vampire compound, in the 3rd Dimension?" Yeah, I was screeching, but hey, wouldn't you be surprised if you heard that your parents were alive after thinking they were dead your whole life, only to find out that they're in a different _dimension_, living with different _creatures._

There are three dimensions in this Galaxy. I live in the 2nd Dimension, with the rest of the fairies, and other creatures; like the common vampires and werewolves, along with the warlocks, witches, mermaids and sirens, think of any creature that's not human or animal and they most likely reside in the 2nd Dimension. The 3rd Dimension is where the humans and non-magical animals live. I can't tell you what it's really like there because us from the 2nd Dimension rarely go to the 3rd Dimension. And even if we do… we've never come back.

Now, you guys must be wondering about the 1st Dimension. I can't tell you much about that because _no one _knows _anything _about the 1st Dimension other than the fact that it was the 1st dimension to appear in this Galaxy.

Vampire compounds are pretty common in the 3rd Dimension and they're practically everywhere in the 2nd Dimension-if you knew where to look.

Vampire compounds are basically secret underground towns where the only inhabitants are vampires. Some are in remote landscapes, others are in little towns, and the rest are in large cities.

Now, I was seriously confused for why _my _parents would be even **near **a vampire. You see, my mother is where I got my fairy blood, and my father is where I got my Ralatian blood.

When I was explaining what fairies were earlier, I forgot to mention that only a _female _can be a fairy. Fairy blood can only be passed through females. You're only a fairy if you're a girl and if your mother was a fairy before you.

So, that's why I was confused. If there were two people who are associated with color and wind in the 3rd Dimension, why would they be in a **vampire **compound, filled with vampires, who are associated with Night, blood, and Death?

Antia answered me with a calm, "I don't quite know. The only information that I have is that they are currently residing in a vampire compound and have been ever since the Battle of Ralatia. Apparently, your parents were never killed, Reia. They were just transported by Dienno's "minions" to the 3rd Dimension, where they somehow found solace in the vampire compound."

It took some time for me to process this, and when it finally soaked in, Antia began talking again.

"I'll be honest with you, Reia. That isn't the only reason I am going to be sending you there. I need you to find one more person for me." Ok…. What's Antia getting at here?

I gulped. "Who-Who else?" I asked nervously.

"Well, it is another person who has been thought dead for quite awhile. My cousin,…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that's where I cut it off. :) Hehe, I'm evil like that. *Does evil laugh* So how was it? I hope it wasn't bad-written or confusing, I tried my best and it took me a really long time to get the wording right. So, who do you think Antia's cousin is? And why does Reia have to search for **_**three **_**people? The answers will come soon, all you have to do is…REVIEW! Oh, and picture Adam Gregory as Korlick, kay? And if you're interested in seeing Reia's wings, the URL is on my profile! Cya!**

**PS- I need an actress for Reia. I was picturing dark hair with hazel eyes and fair skin. If you can find someone for me, I'd really appreciate it!**

**PPS- Think of the 2nd Dimension of Fairytale Land, and the 3rd Dimension as Earth, because I will be saying names like Europe and America and stuff. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
